For a glorious tomorrow
by AllHailTheEmpire
Summary: "A mechanized heart never misses a beat and never falters with emotions. So why would anyone trust their life to a fragile muscle of flesh and blood?" Viktor said to someone once, now he felt more correct than ever as he stood in an alien world. This world dind't make sense, so he would change it in order for it to make sense, he would bring evolution and save everybody.
1. Chapter 1

**For a glorious tomorrow**

* * *

Sparks and pieces of metal flew into the air accompanied by crackles of energy that illuminated the dark room.

Blue and yellow lighting clashed against red.

A hammer was lifted into the air and landed on it's target, making the figure it strook hit against the wall.

Viktor fell to his knees a small trail of blood running down his mouth, he was loosing he knew that, but he only needed time.

The crystal would charge the machine and then all this pain would be long forgotten.

He could save them, he could save Zaun.

Viktor used all of his willpower to stand once more, shaky legs that could barely lift him, tired arms that could barely lift his weapon.

His dark hair covered his sight, but not his determination.

The machine herald would not give up.

"If you think your hammer will stop me Jayce, you have another thing coming"

His opponent said nothing, he simply twirled his weapon around and smiled.

Jayce knew he had this fight.

There was nothing that Viktor could throw his way that he could not stop, his Merury hammer woul finish what he started.

"You smile now Jayce but if only you knew what you are doing, you would never be able to smile again"

Jayce rolled his eyes.

"You always speak Viktor, is the only thing you know"

"I know that progress will not come if people like you keep denying it, evolution has to happen no matter how bloody it gets"

"Please the world will never be what you want, accept that you are just a mad man and things will change"

"Piltovians like you are all the same, I am glad that I left when I had the chance"

"For what is worth I am also glad that you left"

Viktor turned to look at the crystal almost done, he was almost done.

The energy of the crystal was being transformed into fuel for his machine, all the sick people from Zaun would find their salvation in his work.

Jayce was arrogant, predictable. He just needed to keep him talking for long enough and then…

"Do you think I am that stupid, I thought you kwere smarter than this Viktor"

"Huh?"

"The way your eyes keep darting to the crystal and then at me, I bet you're saying the same mantra in your head over and over again, you're buying time, maybe if you didn't spend so much time with machines you would start to learn how to be human, that thing is charging something and I'm not going to let it finish"

Viktor panicked and tried to cover the crystal but Jayce was faster.

He changed his hammer once more and charged a blast.

Viktor could not stop it in time, he could only watch in agony as the crystal shattered into a million pieces and the alarm went off. Jayce did not smile he simply looked at him, no glares, no anger simply a look.

"This was for the bets Viktor, never steal from me again" the defender of Tomorrow said, his tone serious. Viktor saw red and didn't think what he did next.

He jumped at him and started to try and punch him, but he was no Jayce, he could not fight with his hands, Jayce grabbed his punch and returned with one of his own. Viktor saw stars but he did not let go of his enemy, he tried to kick him, but he hit thin air.

Viktor fell to the ground dazed, bloodied and defeated.

Jayce felt pity well up in his heart as he stared at the man he ha once called friend. Viktor was not a good guy, but he was not a bad guy either, he simply was...

Jayce couldn't finish that train of thought as the machine started to collapse around him, the Defender of tomorrow started to look for an exit but he was hit in the face by a rather pathetic punch. More annoyed than hurt Jayce shook his head and promptly proceeded to grab his hammer once more.

"Viktor we need to run this thing is collapsing!"

Viktor didn't hear him, he had a crazed look on his eyes and to Jayce's immense surprise, tears.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" the machine herald cried out as he ripped a loose piece of metal from his work and tried to stab Jayce with it, the defender of tomorrow quickly stopped it, but when he tried to shake Viktor off, he noticed that Viktor had dropped something at his feet whit him noticing it, a purple flash of energy nearly blinded him and when he tried to retaliate he found out that he couldn't move.

"What the hell are you...?"

"I will not let you go, you will pay for this Jayce!" Viktor cried out as he prepared his next machine for an attack.

Jayce felt the energy around him start to disappear but before either him or Viktor could do something the Hex Crystal that Viktor had stolen from him glowed brighter than ever before blinding both of the scientists.

"What is happening?!"

"The crystal that you shattered is reacting negatively you dumb piece of…" Viktor started to say but there was a large explosion that engulfed both him and Jayce in flames.

Jayce screamed, Viktor did the same, but he opened his eyes despite the pain, he didn't care if he burned them, he just needed to see his enemy in pain before he died. That as all he needed to see to be at peace.

But once he opened his eyes Viktor found himself staring into nothingness, he felt like he was burning but there was no flames on him, there was nothing.

Viktor panicked and tried to walk to do anything but his muscles refused to work, his heart was beating so fast he could have sworn it was trying to escape his chest, he heard Jayce scream, but he could not see him.

He couldn't even move, what was…

His body was then slammed into the ground, the air left his lungs and he could only wheeze in pain.

He laid there, half unconscious half-awake for like felt like an eternity, he was too weak to even think, he simply stared at the night sky.

He heard movement next to him, was it a threat? He didn't care, he welcomed, death, he didn't think he could live after his failure, not after all the people he had lost, if only he had acted faster, he could have done so much, he could have stopped Jayce if he was stronger if he had more offensive weapons, if only…

If, was a word that kept coming back to haunt him over and over again. He hated working with uncertainties, he hated how weak his flesh and feelings where he didn't want to be like this anymore, he needed to change.

He would be better, somehow he would be.

The movement next to him grew louder, tiredly Viktor turned to face the noise, it was Jayce, bloodied and tired, crawling slowly to him.

Jayce said nothing, he simply kneeled next to him.

And punched him, the punch did not had the strength that the last one had but in his weakened state Viktor felt as if Jayce was ripping his head and Jayce didn't stop there, he beat into him, over and over again.

Viktor could only let out a pain gasp as Jayce slammed down both of his fists into his face, his nose was surely broken after that, Jayce was stopped and glared down at him.

"You monster, look at what you have done!" Jayce grabbed a fistful of Viktor's hair and made him look up into the sky, into the moon, Viktor could barely see, but he knew something was not right.

"The moon…"

"You shattered it, how in the hell did you do that?!" Jayce said as he slammed down his head against the ground once more.

Viktor ate dirt, both literally and figuratively, but through it all he managed to let out a small chuckle.

"You really are a fool, if the blast was strong you and I would be here" Viktor said as he laughed weakly once more. Jayce brought a hand to his chin and started to pace around, his strength coming back slowly. The man looked at the moon once more and then at his surroundings.

"You might be right on that aspect, but how did we end up here this is not Zaun" Jayce commented making Viktor scoff.

"I wouldn't know where we are I am staring at the ground a t the moment" he said as he spat some of the dirt that gone to his mouth, Jayce rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders this time and helped him into a sitting position. Viktor shook his hands off him and looked around, indeed this was not Zaun? It looked like they were in a construction site, in the outskirts of the city.

"if civilization is near we can always go and ask from directions, this is not Zaun, but it looks like we might be in a small province of Piltover" Viktor commented making Jayce shake his head.

"Negative I have been to every province, village and planned village of Piltover, trust me this is not one of them" The defender of tomorrow said making Viktor frown.

"Then where in the world are we?"

"Bilgewater maybe?" Jayce said and stretched, his bones making a loud POP sound, Viktor stood up shakily and tried to walk. He could move but very slowly.

"My cane, I need it for support" Viktor said as he pointed at his weapon, Jayce complied quickly and grabbed but he didn't give it to him, Viktor frowned, what the hell did he want now?

"This is your primary weapon Viktor why would I give it to you, a moment ago you were trying to kill me" Jayce said as he pointed the cane at Viktor who could only let out a small laugh.

"You're absolutely correct, but I can't kill you, not now at least, no matter how much I want to, we need each other to survive in this unknown environment and your punishment will not be to die by my hands but rather live with the guilt of what you have done"

Jayce smiled and threw him his cane "You need ME to survive, I can do just fine on my own, you're too weak to even walk, besides the only one who should have guilt here should be you Viktor, you stole from me and Piltover, never forget that!"

Viktor said nothing, he started to walk towards civilization Jayce following him, a tense silence hung in the air as both inventors walked in the deserted street both making sure to see if their enemy made a funny move.

They walked until they reached an area with large pillars and abandoned construction machines.

"What's that?" Viktor asked as they started their descent down the slope. Jayce looked around and then at the pillars.

"Looks to me like they're building a bridge, makes sense, probably want to connect the city ahead with the small village were we woke up" Jayce said as he used his hammer to slow his descent down, he was the luckiest of the two, Viktor had to carefully and slowly make his way down.

He glared daggers at Jayce who simply smirked at him, God he hated that infuriating smugness of his.

"And this is why I build a hammer, it has so much uses, what does your cane do, shoot lasers?"

"HA, once you reach old age you would not be able to even lift the damn thing, you have no vision of the future, I plan to fight for my evolution until I die of old age"

"And here we go back to your problem, always thinking of the future, not once looking at the present, that why you were kicked out of the academy"

"No I was kicked out because you and the teachers did not agree with my methods"

"Huh, funny you say that I am about to graduate with flying colors"

"I congratulate you, have fun being Piltovers lapdog" Viktor said as he walked next to him, Jayce said nothing but he did allow himself a small remark cross his lips.

"My hammer is cooler though"

"Keep telling yourself that, all flash and no class" Viktor said with a roll of his eyes.

"As if you knew about class and etiquette you can barely hold up a conversation with a girl"

"Just because you talked ONCE to that one girl…"

"Once? I talk to Caitlyn almost all the time!"

"I do not care about…"

Their bickering was interrupted as a giant robot smashed against the ground, it let out a large mechanical sound and started to shoot randomly at everything.

Jayce quickly took cover behind a rock, while Viktor merely observed in wonder.

"Marvelous, that war machine is so beautiful! I most have its schematics!" Viktor said as he started to slowly make his way to Jayce's cover, the defender of tomorrow took a small peak outside and looked at the machine it wasn't firing at random anymore, it had found its target.

Kids, no older then what he could be, they were trying to fight that thing? That was madness, they could die!

He would not allow this.

Jayce quickly prepared himself and looked at Viktor who was starting to kneel down, he put a hand on Viktor's shoulder "Look I know that we disagree in a lot of things, but we need to save those kids they are in danger and they are armed with only guns and swords!"

Viktor lazily looked at them and then back at Jayce "They fight with grace, I am sure they will be fine"

"nonsense they are being overwhelmed we need to act now!"

Viktor sat down and waved his hand dismissively "Go ahead then, play hero again, I will stay here, I cannot fight in this state, a state that was caused by you"

Jayce pointed his hammer at Viktor's face, Viktor merely scoffed "Trying to intimidate me into helping will do nothing"

Jayce smiled "I know" and with that he blasted their own cover and shot a concentrated ball of energy into the giant machine which instantly recoiled and turned to look at them.

"OVER HERE!" he said and started to blast randomly at the machine, Viktor cursed under his breath and prepared his cane.

Jayce could go on and do what he pleased, but Viktor was out of weapons, he only had one gravity field and he doubted that his laser would do much against the machine.

But before he could think of running he saw how the massive golem of a machine, punched a girl through one of the pillars.

He bit his lip and threw cautions to the wind, he would help, what the hell he had to lose?

Viktor threw his gravity field near the machine and activated it, pulling the machine's leg to him.

Jayce charged up his laser and fired directly at the cockpit, it did little but the machine staggered, meaning that there was someone inside of that, a machine would have made those mistakes, a machine would have ended with all of them, how typical of humanity to cower when action was needed.

Viktor felt a pat on the back "Glad you decided to join in on the fun buddy"

Viktor laughed "You and I were never friends Jayce I thought you knew that" Jayce let out a laugh of his own and kept firing at the thing, over and over again.

They had successfully managed to distract it long enough for a yellow blur to punch the machine in half.

Viktor stared in disbelief as the machine before crumbled to pieces, so weak in the midsection that had to be reinforced with more metal on the sides and to not compromise mobility it had to be…

"You kids really think this is over?!" a man cried as he crawled out of the wreckage, he still had an arrogant smirk even though he was surrounded.

"Oh sure you had some unexpected help from those two losers over there, but what the outcome would have been the same and you know what that is cool! Because in the end…" Roman Torchwick extended his arms and Neo appeared out of thin air behind him, a smirk of her own present on her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"… I still win!"

And with that they both disappeared, making the yellow thing scream in rage and punch a rock, which instantly shattered.

"WE HAD HIM! That's cheating, if I eve meet that little thing I will beat her until she resembles…"

"Yang, people are watching" Ruby commented as she gently tugged at her sisters sleeves, Yang growled but took a deep breath which helped her calm down.

"Yeah whateves, thanks for the assist I guess but we had it"

Viktor took a step back "You punched the machine in half"

Yang smirked "Heck yeah I did, pretty cool huh?"

Jayce coughed into his hand, making everybody turn to look at him.

"I am sorry to interrupt but who was he? Why were you fighting him?" the defender of tomorrow asked, making Weiss raise an eyebrow, the Schnee heiress looked both strangers up and down.

Bloodied and singed, this people where probably hunters, so she saw no harm in telling them.

"You haven't heard of Roman Torchwick? He is the most dangerous criminal in all of Vale!"

Jayce brought a hand to his chin "Hmm I have never heard of him, but that does not matter, if you could take us to your authorities we might be able to…"

"Oh no" Ruby whimpered as she saw a figure approach them, a figure she had come to associate with fear and reprimand. Glynda looked absolutely livid, she glared at RWBY and then at Viktor who was toying around with the machine that RWBY had just destroyed.

"What in the world are doing?" she asked with a sad sigh, Viktor shrugged and stepped away.

"Sorry it's just that back home we do not have such technology and I wished to study it"

Glynda raised an eyebrow and then looked at Jayce who actually flinched under her steely gaze.

"And you people are?"

Jayce straightened like he always did in the presence of his teachers and answered "I am Jayce, I come from Piltover and he is Viktor, he comes from Zaun"

"I have never heard of those places" Glynda said as she felt her distrust in them grow stronger, she unconsciously took a step inform of team RWBY and prepared her wand.

"Well you see… how do I put this gently… uhmm… Viktor is your fault we are here you explain"

Viktor chuckled and nodded "We are lost we need, answers this world is almost alien to me and if you don't believe you need to look no further than this"

Viktor took from his pocket a small pictograph, where he kept pictures of things that fascinated him, one such happened to be the sky with the full moon. It had been so rare to actually see the moon through the smoke and chemicals of the sky of Zaun, it had been so beautiful he took a picture.

To remind himself that the sky was the same, everywhere in his world, wich only confirmed one thing.

"But that's…"

"Afraid so, I am not of this world and neither is he, we need your help"

Glynda stood speechless and without a warning took her wand out and captured both of them with one of her spells.

"If you're lying I will make sure that you live to regret this day"

Jayce actually chuckled as he saw how all the teenagers pointed their weapons at them "And if were not lying, then what"

"That's for the headmaster to decide" Glynda said as she pulled her wand making the two of them walk to where she wanted.

"Well I hope you are happy now we are going to be locked away in the loony bin" Viktor commented as Glynda barked orders at the police and at team RWBY.

"Hah, contraire my not-friend I am exactly where I want to be" Jayce said as he examined the runes and energy that held him. Viktor grunted as he felt another pull.

"I feel like a dog on a leash, why the hell is this convenient to you?"

"Again your genius is merely mechanical not social, we need to speak to this person of power, he might be able to help us or at the very least give us direction"

"And what makes you think that he would help us, he might think that the picture is manipulated somehow or worse think of us as lunatics"

"That won't happen" Jayce said and turned to look at Ruby who had been hearing their entire conversation, she gasped as he noticed her and tried to put on her best mean face.

"Excuse me, would you mind bring with you the hammer that I dropped and the cane that he had they are quite important for my argument" Jayce and Ruby gave him a weird look.

"Trust me without me using it is harmless, please I promise is nothing bad and if you want you can ask your… superior for permission"

Ruby gave him a half glare but went to speak with Glynda, Jayce couldn't hear the conversation but he did manage to see the older woman roll her eyes and nod.

Jayce let out a sigh.

That was one problem down, now he only needed to plan his words carefully for when he met… whoever he was going to meet.

The future was grim for them, but there might be a way to turn it around.

* * *

 **A/N: Original concept that no one has done before!**

… **. Ok in all seriousness I know that the beginning of the story is painfully cliché but hey I have done it before (Blood Games) why not add something slightly different to the mix, Viktor and Jayce are great and fun to write because they are such polar opposites with different ideas and believes. I hope you enjoy it and if you find any mistakes or things you think that I can improve on let me now, it helps me become a better writer. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For a glorious tomorrow**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Jayce looked in awe at the office they were currently in. Cogs moved like clockwork and the very inside of the chamber twisted and turned by the second.

"Marvelous, whoever this Ozpin guy is, he definitely has good taste I can give him that"

Viktor gave a halfhearted nod as he struggled against the runes that where binding him, Glynda Goodwich was strong there was no doubt about that, he had no love for magic or sorcery, but he had to admit that spells like this looked to be quite useful.

Said woman was staring at them from the other side of the room, quietly reading from a bizarre scroll that emanated light.

Viktor heard the doors open; he twisted his neck to see who it was. The figure that walked in was not what he had been expecting: grey hair, glasses and a cane. Nevertheless, he was the person they had to convince of their bizarre tale, so he nudged at Jayce and said, "You do the sweet talking leave the science to me"

"Please, I'm as much of a scientist as you are, I could probably give a better explanation than you but I agree, it would be disastrous to let you do the negotiations"

Viktor scoffed but did not comment further, Ozpin nodded at Glynda who released her hold on them. Both of them remained quiet as Ozpin took his seat, one sip of coffee later he looked at them

"Evening gentlemen sorry to keep you waiting but you must understand that given my responsibilities it's hard to make time for everything, Glynda here has told me a fascinating tale about and I quote 'Made up lies and trickery' but I wish to hear more of your story"

Jayce nodded "Thank you Mr. Ozpin, we are sorry to inconvenience you at this hour of the night, but you must understand that is not by our… well he had something to with it" he gestured a Viktor who only frowned in response "But the point I am trying to make is that we are strangers to this word of yours as unbelievable as that sounds, the world of the shattered moon"

"Yes; Glynda did mentioned that you showed her a picture of your moon supposedly, may I see it?"

Viktor nodded and took out his pictograph once more "Here"

Ozpin studied the picture for a moment before he started to analyze the pictograph itself "Rather archaic technology don't you think?"

"Hardly, in my world there are few like it"

"Your world sounds fascinating, tell me more about it" Ozpin said as he placed his mug aside and Glynda stood beside him.

Jayce rubbed the back of his head "Well to put it quite simply, Runeterra has been a world that was dominated by magic since the beginning, multiple sentient races tried in those earlier days to claim the world for themselves; but thanks to a blood thirsty warlock humanity became the leading force of the planet and that remains true to this day. Now being more specific, I come from a place called Piltover a city of progress and science while he comes from Zaun"

"I see, that all sound very fantastic but you have to admit that it is hard for me to believe in your tale if there is no evidence" Ozpin said, Jayce smiled and nodded.

"I know, I wouldn't have believed it myself had it not being to the fact that I am standing on another world, but luckily for us I have something that might prove my claim" Jayce pointed at his hammer "I know you don't trust me with it but I can instruct you in how to open it" Jayce said, Ozpin raised an eyebrow and walked to the weapon. He traced a finger over it.

"I fail to see how a hammer would change my opinion"

"Ah, but is not the hammer you want, it's what's inside what matters, the source of its power"

Glynda levitated the hammer and placed it in the middle of the room "If you seek to activate a bomb or something like that, it won't work, I can mitigate the blast"

"I would gain nothing on killing you, but I understand your concern; now to the fun part, twist the hammer to the left, but only the handle" Jayce instructed and when blue lighting crackled out of it Ozpin stared at Jayce.

"A hammer that is also a gun, charming"

"It has its uses, now this process is more complicated, may I do it manually?"

Glynda looked at Ozpin who nodded and Jayce started to tinker with his hammer, crackles of energy erupted from the hammer as Jayce worked on it "Viktor your glove" Jayce said as he outstretched his hand. The machine herald threw the glove at Jayce who grabbed it just in time to plunge his hand deep into the hammer who was not emitting powerful blasts of energy.

However, suddenly all came to a halt as Jayce turned to them, his gloved hand holding a gem of the size of a potato. Viktor gasped, "You have another one!"

"Yes, don't even think about stealing this one" Jayce said as he presented the gem to Ozpin who couldn't help but marvel at the small thing, it wasn't the power that grabbed his attention but the whispers that came out of it.

"The crystal whispers arcane knowledge in a language long forgotten I have tried decoding it but to no avail, it predates humanity itself, or at least humanity as we know it"

"May I touch it?" Ozpin inquired, as Glynda looked distressed about his request. Jayce turned to look at Viktor who shrugged in response.

"I wouldn't recommend it Mr. Ozpin; I have suffered hallucinations and visions by merely scratching it with a finger" Jayce said but the headmaster of Beacon Academy simply smiled. "Then that gives me even more reason to do so, I wish to see the world you speak of"

Viktor approached Glynda who turned to look at him with a frown "Yes?"

"Do you have healing potions or have a spell that will help him; he might enter a shocked state"

Glynda turned to look at Ozpin worriedly as he grasped the crystal with his entire hand. Jayce stared at him shocked; this man either was brave or very stupid. Viktor quickly positioned himself to grab him if he fell backwards. Ozpin gasped as he let go of the crystal; Jayce grabbed the crystal midair and Viktor grabbed Ozpin.

"You all right?" Viktor asked out of courtesy.

"Yes… physically at least, I believe your tale now"

Jayce let out a sigh of relief and started to incorporate the crystal back into his hammer. Glynda moved next to Ozpin as he recollected his strength back, she cast him a worried glance as Ozpin seemed to be in a sort of trance.

"Ozpin are you all right?"

"Yes Glynda, I just have a lot more to worry about, now then gentleman what is your plan what did you hope to achieve in convincing me that you come from another world"

"Well to be completely honest…" Jayce started only to be interrupted by Viktor.

"We wanted to ask asylum in your world until we can find a way to get back to ours, all we need is a laboratory and access to a library, in exchange we can work for you if you will, I am an inventor I make machines of all types"

Jayce nodded "Same here, I also have knowledge on chemistry and basic magic"

Ozpin smiled and Glynda couldn't help but to fill dread "Have ever been to a school before"

Jayce nodded "I was about to graduate this year"

Viktor on the other hand shrugged "Dropped out because I… disagreed with the teachers there"

"Excellent so you know how a formal school works, in that case I not only can offer asylum here at Beacon academy but give you a position that would benefit both parties, you get to continue your research and hopefully find a way to get back to your world and we get new teachers in the field of robotics" Ozpin said with a smile.

Glynda nodded, keeping an eye on them would be easier if they worked for them. The only thing she disliked was that they would interact with students but that was something she would not be able to argue with the Headmaster right now, when Ozpin's mind was set on something, there was hardly something anyone could do to change it.

She studied the face of these outsiders and she picked up a trace of both relief and worry in them. Jayce looked more relieved than anything but he kept glancing at his partner as if he expected something to come out of him. However, Viktor kept his mouth shut, his face neutral.

Ozpin looked pleased; he picked up his coffee mug once more and smiled at the strangers from another world. "Tomorrow we can discuss more of your assignments in this world and how it works, but I assume you are both tired from all the events that transpired today. Glynda will show you to a temporary room, please follow her, goodnight gentlemen"

Jayce nodded and quickly moved to stretch the man's hand; Viktor waved at him and started to follow the stern woman. They walked in silence around the halls of Beacon for what felt like to be minutes but Glynda broke the comfortable silence.

"This room has four beds so pick whichever you want; we always have one extra room in case of the odd extra team or visitors for the festival" she said, Viktor frowned.

"Festival?" he said but Glynda simply opened the door. She motioned them to enter.

"Some questions to keep in your mind for tomorrow, recover your strength tomorrow is going to be a long day" she said as she closed the door behind her, the lock audible enough for both of them to hear.

Jayce rubbed his hands together and picked the bed closest to the window "You know this is good" he commented as he started to take his boots off.

Viktor nodded and picked the bed furthest away from Jayce "It could be worst I guess"

"Bah, come now Viktor where is your optimism, we have hope of getting back! What more could you possibly want? As long as there is hope the future will always be bright"

Viktor frowned "I am grateful don't get me wrong, but I would have preferred if he requested me to build weapons, I hate people and I hate teenagers even more"

Jayce rolled his eyes at him "Please you're not that old yourself"

"In age no, I am not old but in mind I am far more experienced than anyone here Viktor, I have suffered like you wouldn't believe. They have stolen from me all that I hold dear, my family, my dreams even my inventions Jayce no matter where I go, humanity always…"

"Disappoints you, I know; it didn't have to be like that Viktor, Piltover Academy was your golden chance to get out of that hellhole and you blew it, you're so afraid of being human because you hate your own flaws so much, maybe things would change if you changed all of… that" Jayce said as he gesture at him.

Viktor remained quiet a hard glare directed at Jayce but the defender of tomorrow did not give two ounces of fried crap about what the machine herald thought. So Jayce rested his head on the pillow and stared at the grey wall.

"I will give you only one warning Viktor, you better don't blow this for us, this is no longer about ideals or something like that, this is about getting back to where we belong" was the last thing that Jayce said to Viktor that night leaving the machine herald alone with his thoughts.

Viktor greeted his teeth as the pain from his fight with Jayce returned now that there was no longer any adrenaline on his system. He went to the bathroom and cleaned the wound as best a she could. Viktor looked at himself at the mirror and frowned.

He truly had way to much human on him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like this small chapter, to me it feels a bit rushed but it will suffice for now. Jayce and Viktor finally have a purpose here on Remnant… at least for the time being, how will the students of Beacon deal with these two peculiar inventors?**

 **Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!**


End file.
